dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Vegeta
| JapName = ベジータ王 | RomName = Bejīta Ō | AniName = King Vegeta | MangaName = King Vegeta | AltName = | FirstApp = Dragon Ball Z Episode 78 | Race = Saiyan | Date of birth = c. pre 700 Age | Date of death = 737 Age | FamConnect= Vegeta (Son) Tarble (Son) Bulma (Daughter-in-law) Grey (Daughter-in-law) Future Trunks (Grandson, alternate timeline) Trunks (Grandson) Bulla (Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-Great-Granddaughter) Vegeta Jr. (Great-Great-Great-Grandson) }} King Vegeta (ベジータ王, Bejīta Ō) was the king of all Saiyans and the father of Vegeta and Tarble. He was also the commanding hero of the Saiyan Army, and lead his people to victory in the Saiyan-Tuffle war, in which the planet was re-named in his honor. Appearance King Vegeta looks very much like Vegeta himself, only with a beard and brown hair. He wears the Vegeta Royal Family Crest on the left side of his armor, as did Prince Vegeta as a child. He also has a large crest on the seat of his throne. His name, like his son's, is a pun on "vegetable". King Vegeta's power level is unknown, as it was never actually stated. As a Saiyan warrior, it was remarked that he was far less powerful than his son Vegeta was even as a child. However, this opinion came from Vegeta himself — who did not have a high opinion of his father. During Bardock: The Father of Goku, the doctors working on Bardock after his injury sustained on Planet Kanassa, stated that his power level was nearing 10,000, and was expected to pass up King Vegeta in a short time. Personality King Vegeta appears to be a level-headed, stoic, and honorable man and a symbol of Saiyan pride. Although he is "King", he has come to terms with the fact that his people have no real freedom under "Lord Frieza", but he does not let this feeling on to his people. One important aspect of King Vegeta is that he was the only person Vegeta truly loved for most of his life. When Frieza fatally wounded Vegeta, he explained to Goku that, apparently, the reason why he served Frieza was because Frieza threatened his father. Biography Early life King Vegeta became an important figure at the time when the Tuffles and the Saiyans lived together on Planet Plant. In 720 Age, he alone was smart enough to rally and lead his people against the Tuffles in a conflict that raged for ten long years; this event was the Saiyan-Tuffle war. After the war's end in 730 Age, the planet was renamed Planet Vegeta in his honor. Some time after, the Saiyan became space-farers, and eventually came under the dominance of Frieza. Though reluctantly, King Vegeta pledged his allegiance to Frieza, knowing the Saiyans weren't powerful enough to defeat him. The Saiyans worked under Frieza for several years. After marrying an unnamed queen, King Vegeta bared his first child in 732 Age, Prince Vegeta. The young prince would later be given to Frieza under unknown circumstances. As revealed in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, King Vegeta had a second son named Tarble, whom was deemed inferior and weak, thus sent away from Planet Vegeta as an infant. Destruction of the Saiyans In 737 Age, prior to Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta realized that Frieza had no further use for the Saiyans and no longer needed them around. According to an anime-only flashback, he decides to rebel against Frieza's oppression and mounts an assault on Frieza's capital ship. When he arrives in Frieza's chamber room, Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness as Frieza kills him with a single punch to the jaw, after Frieza dodged his punch without effort. The Saiyan elites that followed were also killed by Frieza. Shortly thereafter, Frieza launches his final assault and destroys Planet Vegeta and the entire remaining population of the Saiyan race. Movie appearances In Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, King Vegeta was seen in a flashback by Broly's father Paragus. In this flashback it is seen that King Vegeta ordered newborn Broly to be executed due to his extremely extraordinary power level of 10,000. This amount of power was seen as a possible threat to the royal Saiyan family, so Broly was ordered for execution immediately. Paragus attempted to change King Vegeta's mind, but was blasted with a powerful energy attack and thrown into a dump, along with his son. Ironically enough, Frieza would kill King Vegeta and destroy Planet Vegeta later that day. Although he does not make a proper appearence in the OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, King Vegeta is momentarily seen in a flash back and is also mentioned at certain points throughout the movie. Canonicity King Vegeta is only seen in some original scenes created for the anime. As he is an anime-only character, he is not considered by most fans to be part of the greater Dragon Ball canon (Vegeta is acknowledged to have a father, the King of Planet Vegeta; however, even though Toriyama did contribute to his creation, the specific anime characterization of King Vegeta is not canon to the manga). King Vegeta's appearance is never shown nor described in the manga (and he is not named), but he is only directly mentioned briefly in a single piece of dialogue of Frieza and Vegeta. In that dialogue, he was said to have been surpassed by his son, Vegeta, as a child. All other lines referring to him aren't direct references. The dialogue itself is the following: Frieza: "I attacked Planet Vegeta and killed its King in my first form. Your father didn't take long to dispatch, Vegeta." Vegeta: "I had surpassed him when I was a child." Video games King Vegeta is a playable character in the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is the first appearance of King Vegeta as a playable character in a video game. In this game, he can also turn into a Great Ape and retain his self control (just like his son, Vegeta, suggesting that this was a trait common of Saiyan nobility). His special attacks include his signature "Execution Beam", a large purple beam wave, "Super Energy Wave Volley", and "Orga Blaster", a rush attack in which King Vegeta strikes his foe slowly and powerfully with aristocratic discontent, before blowing them away with a huge purple Ki wave. In his ape form, the first bearded Great Ape in the history of Dragon Ball-related animated production, his special attacks include his single-handed version of the Super Galick Cannon, Super Explosive Wave, and Chou Makouhou Barrage '' Techniques *'Execution Beam''' - A purple beam of energy King Vegeta used on Paragus in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan. He also used a similar technique on a soldier after said soldier told him that they have to wait for three days to invade a planet for Frieza's organization due to how long it's going to take until the planet experiences it's Full Moon. It's name is derived from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Power Ball' - The natural Saiyan ability to make an artificial moon to make use for transforming into a Great Ape. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' - King Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at his opponent, causing a massive accumilation of damage. *'Chou Makouhou' - Used by only Great Ape King Vegeta. King Vegeta releases a massive wave of energy from his mouth. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' - Great Ape King Vegeta releases a rapid flurry version of Chou Makouhou. *'Orga Blaster' - King Vegeta rushes toward the opponent and smacks them aside. King Vegeta then takes the opponent by their head knees them in the face and punches them in the face. The final part of this attack involves King Vegeta using a full power version of the Execution Beam to blast his opponent away. *'Super Explosive Wave' - King Vegeta releases a gigantic energy wave that deals far greater damage than the basic explosive wave. *'Galick Gun - '''Though it is never seen, King Vegeta does use this technique (or rather, Super Galick Gun) in his Great Ape form in the Tenkaichi Series. *'Great Ape''' - Saiyans have the ability to transform into an ape-like beast if they possess a tail. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Banjo Ginga * Ocean dub: Colin Murdock * FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat * Latin American dub: Arturo Casanova Trivia *In episode 17 "Pendulum Room Peril", a statue of a Saiyan warrior, presumably King Vegeta, is seen. *King Vegeta is usually drawn with brown hair, but during his flashback appearance in a flashback, Vegeta has while recovering from a training exercise gone awry in the pre-Androids Saga, he is drawn with black hair. The animators did the same with Vegeta, first giving the character brown hair as opposed to black hair, but changing the color as episodes progressed. King Vegeta's brown hair is somewhat of a plot hole as all Saiyans (supposedly) only have black hair. This is contradicted frequently in the anime, however. *In the Dragon History game mode of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta states "You will join your father in the next world" to Frieza. This means that King Cold and King Vegeta must of have some sort of interaction at some point prior to his demise. This could also just be a plot within the story (though it is a "what if" scenario battle). *In the Budokai Tenkaichi 3 game, King Vegeta is listed as an evil character. However, this contradicts his actions as shown in the anime. The reasoning behind this is that he fights Frieza to protect the Saiyans. One can say he is neither good nor evil since he ordered Broly's execution and had hundreds of races enslaved, but battled against those who tried to topple his own race. *King Vegeta ordered the execution of Broly for the same reason why Frieza destroyed the entire Saiyan race, as both were afraid that someone would rise up and have the power to defeat them. *King Vegeta was shown on Dragon Ball GT episode 27 "The Attack on Vegeta" when Baby explained to Vegeta how his father won the Saiyan-Tuffle war. *King Vegeta does not appear in Bardock: The Father of Goku, although numerous website summaries and the like state that he does. This is most likely due to confusion with flashbacks in the anime. de:Vegeta (König) es:Rey Vegeta Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Kings Category:Characters